zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zimmer Twins on Rollercoaster
An Australian version of The Zimmer Twins (Rocopicks) aired on Rollercoaster ABC between 2006 and 2007. There were a total of six rounds; as of July 15th, 2019, all six rounds have been uploaded to YouTube thanks to the user "Zimmer Twins RocoPicks". Round 1 *"13 Loves His Food" by Liss 13 becomes annoyed with his owners and goes on strike. *"13's Tiger Training" by Travo Edgar and Eva attempt to train 13 to act like a tiger. *"Brain Button" by Willio 58 Edgar curiously presses a button that swaps Eva and 13's brains! *"Evil Cat" by Foxtails The narrator tells about a cat with malicious intent, portrayed by 13. *"How To Be A Star" by koala-c Eva Zimmer goes over her ten rules you must follow in order to become a star! *"It's Great To Be Right" by Kai Mess Edgar decides to prove to Eva that he is cool. *"Moodifirer" by Lulu77 13 invents a machine that activates different moods, and decides to use Edgar as a test subject. *"Remember" by kitty kat Edgar struggles to remember what it is he must do. *"That Super Cat" by XOXX 13 is forced to reveal to the Twins that he is a superhero. *"The Science Club" by Nicole The Twins and 13 run a Science Show. Round 2 *"Be Nice To Cats Day" by aquaria152 When "Be Nice to Cats Day" comes around, Edgar and Eva are forced to obey 13's every command. *"Edgar The Cat" by Luke23444 13 teases Edgar when he realizes that he acts like a cat. *"Cat Whisperer" by Xboxic Edgar uses 13 in a stage act to show off his cat taming abilities. *"No Fun" by Milly001 The Twins and 13 decide to cheer up the townspeople when the town they live in becomes boring. *"3 Wishes" by kitty kat While looking for a bottle to use for her science project, Eva finds one containing a genie (13) who is willing to grant her three wishes. *"When TV Shows Collide" by LC_Action Edgar and Eva fight for control over the TV. *"In Space" by roxygirl While they're asleep, Edgar and Eva find themselves in outer space. *"Don't Practice 13" by 13's Enemy Edgar attempts to teach a stubborn 13 how to play the guitar. *"How To Make A Cat Dance" by Funky Llama *"Life Of A Cat" by The Bright 1 Edgar narrates some information about the household cat, which is pretty obvious... (except that the cat can speak, which is also pretty obvious... okay, uh...) *"Agent Eva P I Mysteries" by Maso Agent Eva tells the story of "The Case of the Dry Cleaned Bunny!", and if she tells this story, then she doesn't know the obvious life she lives... (which truly is... A MYSTERY! DUN DUN DAAAAAAA!) *"Teacher's Pet" by ginger Edgar and Eva's old teacher is away (and in case you didn't notice, Edgar doesn't like his old teacher), so in the meantime, they get a new teacher. And guess who that new teacher is... *"The Missing Goldfish" by SarahSarah Word has it that Eva's goldfish has started a new life beyond the regular old fish bowl! Where could that pesky little goldfish be? Hmm, I don't know, maybe INSIDE 13'S STOMACH!!! (Well, that's just my guess). Round 3 *"A Life Of A Super Hero!" by hinita4 In this cartoon, 13 is a super hero. Or at least, he's dreaming that he is a hero. Because I don't think being a super hero will become his destiny any time soon. * "Always Wear A Helmet" by rockfreak9 Well, I guess this cartoon will prove that you must always wear a helmet. (If your lucky to remember to use one that is). *"Backyard Science" by Missy 1 Edgar wants to ride his wagon super fast, but maybe they should go far beyond their backyard to do that. *"Edgar Reporting 13' by Felix When you want to interview the first dancing cat in outer space, you'd gotta prepare for what you would be about to experience if you do so... *"Muscle Bundler" by Jailbird TV's #1 nerve-wracking show is about to get exciting, intense, and even, a bit dishonest (which is at the end)... *"Police Files Unlocked" by 13's Enemy Well, Edgar has to reveal the truth about police officers sometime, and maybe even, his true form as a host. *"Stop Copying" by lisdoggrox Edgar won't stop copying Eva, and Eva won't stop getting boiling mad. So it's up to 13 to try and stop the madness... *"The cats Pet Show" by clojohappy 13 and Eva enter The Cat Show, but Edgar has his doubts that they will win... *"The Jungle Warriors" by aquaria152 On this mission, The Jungle Warriors (Edgar and Eva) attempt to capture the miniature panther (13), but little do they know that this mission will get much more tougher, and they'll even consider drastic measures, like, hmm, I don't know, QUITTING THEIR JOBS!!!... Wait, what? *"The Mystery Fish Theif" by rhirhi9 Edgar and Eva try to find out who has been stealing the fishermen's fish. And we all know who likes fish... *"Zimmer Rivalry" by Moji Edgar and Eva are sick and tired of arguing with each other, so 13 comes up with an idea, that they should cross over to the battle arena to see who is the best... (Please note: On the Rocopicks website, only half of the cartoon can be seen, for unknown reasons... all I know is that is was probably accidental. Well, I'm just saying what I think)... Round 4 * "13's Bath" by Neo360 When a horrible stench fills the house, Edgar and Eva search to find who is causing the terrible smell, which, unsurprisingly, is 13 causing the stench, but of course he doesn't want to. So it's a wild goose chase with Edgar and 13 to try to make 13 take a bath. *"13's Hairball Problem" by Lewises19 Gee, who ever thought that hairballing was such a harmful disease? Well, don't ask me, because I didn't know... *"Dream On And On" by PCL1997 A random movie that mixes in wisdom, daydreaming, and reality. (Honestly, I kinda don't what kind of plot this cartoon has anyway)... *"Fun With Kitty" by Loz Edgar gets annoyed with 13's playful antics. (And I don't get that this cartoons plot is more weirder than the other one). *"Hide And Go Zimmerize" by Fumble Eva fights her way to become the World Hide & Seek champion. But she has find 13 first. *"Never Train A Black Cat" by Sar98 Due to Edgar training him to be a tiger, 13 is causing chaos in the streets! So it's up to Edgar and Eva to tame the wild ferocius 13. *"No Refunds!" by pingpong4 The deal that 13 has in his store could cause a flame war. (Hey, that rhymed!) *"Sky Games" by Mitt99 Edgar and Eva enter the Sky Games, made for psychic people made of helium. And boy, do they have a day at the Sky Games... *"The Pet Show" by Erin2021 13 is afraid of losing at the Pet Show, but 13 will surprise himself at the Pet Show! *"13 For Prime Minister" by Darokh 13 thinks he can go for Prime Minister just because... he's so cool. But when he does become Prime Minister, it's a totally different story. *"Cat Academy" by jamjammer Well, Edgar does learn something at Cat Academy, it's just not what you'd expect... *"How 13 Became Supercat" by Master T The 'super' story of how 13 became supercat! (Well, it's not really super, but, it's interesting)... *"Socks" by julia_yipe Edgar (along with Eva and 13) go on an epic quest to find his... socks? *"The Eva Show" by lachy fair Episode ???: 5 things NOT to do at home when Mom and Dad at not at home. And you won't believe what the 5th thing is! *"The Smart-a-rater" by urq001 Eva gives Edgar a gift that may result in Edgar never going to school again. But it soon turns out to be something far more worse than good. Round 5 *"The Faking" by Carrot Gee, is Edgar really sick on a school day? Better give some medicine to help him SNAP OUT OF IT! *"How To Annoy Your Brother" by fliffleco Eva talks about 4 ways to annoy your brother. And someone won't be happy in the end. *"Bath Time" by jackf 13 takes a bath, he doesn't want to, he's forced to anyway. ... Edgar and Eva need him to smell better... Edgar goes skydiving, he doesn't want to, he's forced to anyway. ... This is revenge all planned out carefully... by 13... Who's a smart kitty? *"The Zimmer Olympics" by Jono Boy, this must be the second biggest event behind The Modern Olympic Games! (Well, maybe)... *"The Fortune Teller" by Kimimajig Edgar goes to see Madame Eva. Turns out this "Madame Eva" is a bad fortune teller. And turns out Edgar is a bad costumer. *"How 13 Learns to Speak" by Paradox How did 13 learn to speak, anyway? Well, it was just regular normal ordinary day. (NOT). *"What Does 13 Want?" by QT Pie Edgar and Eva go get ice cream on a very hot day. 13 wants ice cream too. If only he could learn how to COMMUNICATE with them! *"Possession Is Everything" by rid3rgirl 13 wants to control his "stupid' owners and make them do everything his way. So he creates this machine that control stupid owners minds... This proves that "Possession Is Everything"... *"Cooking With 13" by Rochelle12 Gee, who knew 13 had his own cooking show (and cookbooks)? *"The E13 Club" by kiddy74 Edgar, Eva and 13 form a crime-stopping club. Too bad there's no crime in town to stop. *"Fred" by caity 13 thinks his name is "stupid". So guess what 13 does! *"Mind Control 2000" by oliviagal2 Another infomercial on a machine that controls annoying people. Even Edgar! Round 6 Category:Eva